


Is this what you wanted?

by Bayerngirl19



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, M/M, Spanking, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario is brought into the bedroom to cheer Marco up after the loss (League game) only it ends up with the both of them punishing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this what you wanted?

"Cheer up Marco" Mats said while kissing Marco's sweat damp hair. "I know we lost but it's not the end of the world is it?" Marco sniffed and rested his head on Mats' shoulder. There is always something about Mats that makes him feel safe.

"I brought you a gift" Marco looked up as Mats spoke again "Mario, get in here" Mario blushed as he walked into the room wearing nothing but a yellow ribbon around his cock.

"Hot huh?" Mats said while peppering kisses over Marco's stunned face.

Marco looked from Mats to Mario "I'm confused"

"Oh Marco" Mats chuckled "He is here to cheer you up, you can do anything you want to him"

"I really appreciate this Mats but does Mario really want this?"

Mats nodded "We have all ready spoken, but you can ask him if you like?"

Marco nodded "Mario are you hundred percent sure you want do this?"

Mario giggled "And miss a chance for you and Mats to throw me around and have your way with me?"

Marco licked his lips. This really would cheer him up.

Mario stood in the middle of the room while Mats and Marco whispered to other. Mario could tell he isn't going to like what's about to come because of the smirk on Mats and Marco's face.

"So are we going to get on with it?"

"Oh no" Marco chuckled "We never fuck after a match"

Mats nodded in agreement "We sleep first"

Mario is caught by surprise when both Mats and Marco bound forward and grab each of his arms and slamming him down onto the double bed.

Marco kicked Mario's legs apart while Mats quickly lubed up a butt-plug. Mario had no idea where to look and soon enough Mats pushed the large plug inside of him.

Mario didn't complain, even though he really wanted to. He felt rather exposed as Marco and Mats slid into bed next to him wearing a pair of boxers and all he has is a yellow fucking bow around his cock. It wasn't long until they both fell asleep and one of the started snoring, driving Mario crazy. He knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight.

Mario had asked for this, he had literally been on his knees begging Mats to let him have Marco just one more time. In the end they made a bet. If Dortmund won Mario would be tied to chair and watched them making love. If Bayern won, which they did Mario could join in on a threesome, part of that deal involved him being the bottom and the possibility of taking both their cocks but Mario is rather excited about that idea.   

Mario shifts around in the sheets and rolls over onto his stomach. Only that just makes the plug shit inside of his ass, making him even more aware of the fact he won't be getting any sleep. Mario moans as he shifts his hips against the sheets, the plug moved creating a short rhythm and Mario's cock brushes against the soft sheets giving his cock a little bit of pleasure.

Even if it meant he wouldn't be coming anytime soon.

Mario moans louder than he expected to and pushed his face into the sheets in fear of letting out a similar moan and waking Mats or Marco. Nice waves of pleasure are running through mario's body but it's just not enough, his cock aches with the need to come and his breathing is coming out in short pants.

Mario gasps because Mats shifts next to him in the bed. he must have been too loud. Mats isn't exactly what you would call a light sleep, in fact he's the total opposite. Mats rolls over and off the bed and walks towards the bathroom. Mario let out a sigh of relief, maybe he hadn't woke Mats up after all.

Oh but Mario was very long because Mats didn't going into the bathroom for a piss at all. He came back with a wooden bath scrubber. Mario closed his eyes quickly and pretended to be sleeping but Mats wasn't stupid and caught his bluff.

"Mario i'm not stupid" Mats snapped "Stop rocking, you woke me up" Mats pushed down the duvet just enough to reveal Mario's bubble butt. Mats places a large hand on the bottom of Mario's back to keep him in place as his other hand brought up the brush and brought it down onto Mario's cheek. His squeak was muffled by the pillows. The loud smack which echoes through the room made Marco jump in his sleep and turned around. Worst of all, the brush caught the plug and pushed it further inside of him, which means the pleasure would be even more unbearable and fuck he's all ready so horny.

Mats' large hand is still pressing him down into sheets, which only means one thing, Mats isn't finished with him just yet. Mario gripped his palms down onto the metal of the headboard. Mats gave his body just enough to used to the burn on his ass, before landing an even harder smack on the opposite butt cheek. Mario has no shame, he just cries out and begs Mats to take him.

"Sorry" Mats shrugs

Mats doesn't say anything else to Mario, just crawls back over to his place at the end of the bed. Mats strokes his hand over the burning brush mark on Mario's ass then takes the brush and lays it over the gloves of Mario's ass. Mario looked up to meet Mats' gaze, confused.

"If that brush falls of, i'll be spanking you so hard  Götze you won't be able to sit down for a moth" Mario nods. Mats nods back satisfied and pulls the cover back over him and going to sleep, the nerve.

Mario watches the tick of the clock in Marco's bedroom, it has been a long half hour before Mario thinks he could be tired enough to fall to sleep. Mario's ass still burns from where Mats had spanked him and his hole twitched around the plug, which only made things worse.   

Marco wakes up a few moments later and gives Mario a small smile. Marco shuffles closer and wraps and arm around Mario's body and he's grateful because the comfort of Marco's warmth makes him feel so much better.  

The brush from Mario's ass falls onto the floor, shocking both him and Marco awake. Mario groans because he must have rocked into the sheets while sleeping and the plug had shifted a little bit. So the larger part stretched his rim wide. Mario's cock had gone soft but soon started to harden once again. Mario silently prays that Marco will leave him alone and go back to sleep but Marco sits up and pushes the plug back into his body and Mario is grateful for that at least but it's the brush that worried him more than anything.

Mario silently curses as Marco leans out of bed and picks up the brush, he gives it a confused look but eventually he must come to an understand because he brings the wood down as hard has Mats had done before him on either cheek. Mario cries out again, so loud that he wakes up Mats.

"What the fuck is happening?" Mario said groggily as he looked at the both of them.

"Nothing Mats" Marco smiles "Just Mario being a naughty boy, so I spanked him with the brush. Mario hides his face in the pillow, as Marco soothes had over his sweat damp hair.

"You ok Mario?" Marco asked in a soothing voice, Mario just nodded.

Mats smirks "Did he piss the bed or something?" The dark haired man looked mario's body up and down. Mario blushed, so brightly that his face matched the colour of his ass. Mario knows Mats doesn't really mean, he just wanted to embarrass him and succeed.

Marco shakes his head "No, he just keeps tossing and turning. He's woken me up twice"

Mats nods in response "He's woke me up twice as well" Mats let's his fingers fall between Mario's butt cheeks. Mats pulls the plug out to the fullest point only to slam it back inside of him.

"You're a naughty boy Mario Götze"

Mario sobs and moves closer to Marco. Once again they all fall asleep, this time without the brush. Mario is trapped in the middle of them.

Mario moans loud in his sleep which startles himself back awake. Mats and Marco both let out a groan as well, so Mario knows he's woken them both up. Mario can't help it. Mats and Marco both know that it's impossible to sleep with a large plug inside his butt. Neither Mats or Marco move so Mario lives on in hope that they have fallen back to sleep.

Mario moans and whimpers, he just wants to come. Is that just too much to ask? Mats' eyes shoot open and lock with Mario's lighter brown eyes. Mats picks up the brush but he doesn't spank him this time. Mats climbs out of bed and takes Mario into his arms and taking him into the bathroom.

Marco follows them close behind, more zombie like that human. Marco weighed up the thought of watching Mario be punished or stay in bed. In the end of course he went to watch Mario's punishment.

Marco flicks on the light as he heads into the bathroom. Mats is holding Mario's body in front of the mirror. Mario is shaking slightly with need. Mario looks rather pathetic sat in Mats' arms while those two are covered up. All the same Mario can't get over how sexy the situation is.

Mario's ass is pale and covered in light bruises from spanking. His cheeks were spread apart slightly because of the back butt plug pushed inside of him. Mario looks more tired than anything. Marco taps the base of the plug.

"Take it out and fill me up please" Mario moans.

Mats shifts Mario, so he's laid forwards onto his stomach. Marco takes his legs and wraps them around his waist. So Mario is spread out like a whore in the middle of the both of them. Mario can't get over how hot he looks like this in the middle of them.

Mats tuts, he cups Mario's chin and presses a hard kiss onto his forehead "How many times have you woke us up tonight Mario?" Mario just gives him an innocent smile, hoping it would lessen his punishment. Who is he kidding? Mario doesn't care what the punishment is.

Mats locks eyes with Marco, who still held the brush tightly in his fist. "Take the brush and spank him has hard as you can with it" Mario looks away as he smirks pretended he isn't pleased.

"How many times?" Marco asks.

Mats stops in thought for a moment "Eight times"

Mario's cock is red and dripping. The yellow tie still wrapped around his throbbing shaft. Mats grabs Mario's face and holds him tight.

"Mats move his balls, I don't want to spank them" Marco sighs. Mats let's his other hand cup Mario's balls and the younger man lets his eyes slide closed.

Marco catches Mario through the mirror "Watch" He snaps.

Marco raises the brush high into the air and brings it down hard onto Mario's skin. Mario shits a little in both of their arms. "Ouch" Mario calls out and starts writher in his tight grip. Mario watches his pale cheek burning red in the reflection of the mirror.

Marco seems to wait forever before bringing his hand down once again. Mario cries out in pleasured pain. Not bothering to look at his reflection this time. Mario writhers around in the tight grip once again which forces the plug half way out his ass. Marco didn't even wait a second this time, he brought his hand down once again an slammed the plug back into Mario's twitching hole.

Marco brings the brush down in a rapid succession. Mario struggles as the pain starts to become too much for him and the force of it pushed the plug into his prostate. Once Marco realizes tears dripping down Mario's cheeks, he stops. Putting the brush down on the sink.

Mats cups Mario chin and starts to stroke him with his fingers "You ok sweetheart?" Of course neither Mats or Marco really wanted to hurt Mario.

Mario nodded "Just no more spanking please"

Mats nodded and kissed Mario's cute little nose "Of course baby"

Marco eased the plug out of Mario's body and settled down the plug with the brush. Mario could feel the remainder of the lube dripping down the crack of his ass. It felt strange to be empty after having the plug inside of him for hours.  

Mario lets out a moan because Marco slams three fingers into him easily. Mario loves the feeling of Marco's fingers inside of him and Mats' fingers brushing his chin as he peppered kisses along his jaw bone.

"Wow Mario" Marco chuckles "You are so open and ready for us" Marco said while he twisted and turned his digits. Marco knows Mario more than anybody and knows how much he likes dirty talk. "You know Mario, I could probably fit my fist inside of his slutty cavern"

Marco pushes his finger inside of Mario, just leaving the thumb outside and for the first time, Mario is scared. He doesn't want to be fisited.

"Marco no" Mario cried out.

"Don't worry darling, i'm only kidding" Mario nodded satisfied as Marco once again started to turn his fingers around. Marco carries on talking "You know Mario, you are such a lucky boy that my dick wants to be inside your hole because I could happily just get you off with my fingers"

Mats lets out a groan, both from Marco's words and the fact that the blonde is currently dropping his boxer shorts onto the floor. Mats holds Mario more tightly because Marco is nudging the head of his cock against Mario's open hole and slowly sliding inside of him. God. Mario accepts Marco like a knife cutting through warm butter.

"Oh fuck yes" Mario cries out happily. Mario loved the feeling of Marco being inside of him more than he loved anyone else's. Mario is a well known whore and will take any of his team mates cock but Marco was his first and it always felt special to have Marco buried to the hilt inside of him. Marco doesn't bother wasting anytime once he's inside and starts to thrust in and out of him while Mats is peppering kisses and whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Mario is open and his hole is dripping with the lube. After A few hard thrusts, Marco wants to thrust deeper inside of Mario and pulls him up, breaking him away from Mats completely. Mario wraps his legs around Marco's waist as the blonde starts to fuck into him with all his might. Marco doesn't only hit his prostate but he batters into with every thrust and oh Mario thinks he just might be in heaven.

Mats growls from somewhere behind Mario because he's the one being left out. he steps up closer to the two of them and wraps his arm around Mario's back and sinking his teeth into Mario's neck until he let out a howl.

Mario squeezes down around Marco's cock experimentally as Mats nudged his head at his open entrance. Marco slowed down his pace until he stopped completely. Mario sucked in a breath and forced himself to relax or this is going to be really painful for him.

Mats pressed a hard kiss onto Mario's temple "Is this ok baby?"

Mario nods and fuck of course it is, he's never wanted nothing more than to be stretched out by two huge cocks. "Of course" Mario says verbally just to get his point across.  

 "Oh fuck Mario" Mats grins at him as let's his hands rest on the burning globes of Mario's ass.

Marco helps Mario lift up a leg and wrap it high up around his waist as Mats is pushing a finger inside of him. After all the time Mario spent wearing a large plug it isn't surprising that the first finger does nothing. Mats pushes a second finger into the tight ring of heat. Mats thrusts his fingers in and out of Mario for a couple of seconds then lets them slip out of him.

Mats pulls Mario's skin apart so a sea of lube slips out and runs out down the backs of his leg. The situation couldn't have been more hot, in Mario's opinion anyway.

Mats pulls Mario's head back by a handful of his hair and presses their mouths together in an hot, open mouthed kiss. The kiss starts off slow but soon enough Mats and Mario are playing a long game of tongue dominance and Marco is becoming more and more impatient, all he wants to do is move his cock in and out Mario's burning heat.

"What the fuck are you waiting for?" Mario said only a few seconds after Mats has broken the kiss. The need for air had become too much for them. Mats says nothing, just chuckles, so Mario carries on "Mats, fuck me"

Mario and Marco both let out a breathless groan as Mats pulls Mario's skin apart slightly and slams inside of him with one swift move. Mario throws his head back so he's resting on Mats' shoulder. This isn't the first time Mario has taken two dicks but it's the first time he's took two cocks as large as Mats and Marco's.

It takes Mario awhile to gets his breathing to a normal rate and both Marco and Mats have stalled to give Mario all the time he needs to adjust to the large heat.

Mats smirks at Marco "God he's so tight isn't he? So sexy Mario"   

Marco nods in response. Mario holds his cock in his hand but he doesn't yet dare to stroke himself. That's until Marco wraps his hand around Mario's palm and helps him draw his hand up and down, pulling the foreskin up over the head of his cock.

Mario waits a couple more seconds until he's sure he's fully adjusted then gives a small nod. Mats is the first to start moving, he starts off so slowly that his cock is only just rubbing against Marco's. Mats somehow manages to hit Mario's prostate. Mario cries out in response which forces him to squeeze around the cocks inside of him. Mario which a little in pain but the action was worth just because of the groan Marco had let out.  

Marco himself as started move now, he starts by pulling nearly all the way out, just leaving in the head and slamming back into him with one swift move. Mario's cock gives a slight bounce from the action. Mats reaches down and pulls off the yellow bow that is still wrapped tightly around is cock.

"You can come now baby boy" Mats says with his lips pressed into Mario's ear.

Mario knows he wouldn't be able to last very long, the who situation is very much too arousing for him with both cocks working in and out of him at the perfect rhythm, each of them in turn slamming into his prostate. As Mario gets closer to the edge he reaches down and starts to stroke his cock only for Marco to slap his hand away and stroke him at his own pace. Mario cried out as he came, dropping his head onto Mats' shoulder as the pleasure filled waves washed through him.

Marco is the next of them to fall over the edge, Mario is still resting against Mats' shoulder as he starts to thrust into him with all his might. It isn't long until Marco follows suit. His hips stalling as he shoots load inside of Mario, he can feel his load seeping onto to Mario's cock.

Mario is weak and boneless from all the pleasure he had received. Lucky for Mats, Marco still had a decent amount of strength to pull Mario into his arms and support most of his weight. Mats thrust into Mario's sloppy, fucked out hole as hard as can manage. The sex started to feel a little more painful for Mario now. His walls stung from the plug and his prostate started to ache from the over stimulation and Mario is sure he would wake up tomorrow with bruises everywhere but Mario just thinks fuck it because Mats is all ready close and what's the point in asking him to stop now?  

Mats' last thrust into Mario as he comes is so hard Marco falls backwards nearly pulling them all onto the floor but luckily he just manages to support himself on the sinks. Mario groans as Mats' seeds spurt into him soothing his burning hole.

Once Mats has come he sinks down onto the floor taking Mario with him and Marco himself is heavily supporting himself against the bathroom sink. Mario is a mess, covered in sweat, cum and dried lube.

Mats is still inside of Mario and starts to soften inside the well fucked cavern.

Mats groans from Mario's body settled against him, the youngest in the room all ready half asleep as he's pressed against him. "Come on Mario, get up and let's get you into bed, you must be shattered"  

Mario shakes his head and presses his head even further into Mats' heaving chest "Too tired to walk into bed, you'll have to carry me now"

Mats sighs and lets out a moan as his large cock slips out of Mario. Mario himself lets out a small moan of protest but once again he just sinks back down into Mats. Mario doesn't like the new feeling of his hole being empty, he couldn't care less how much of slut is he is. Both Mats and Marco know him well enough by now anyway.

"Mats" Mario stirs in his lap "I need the plug back inside of me, please Mats" Mario is shamelessly begging and he can't help but bring himself not to care. Mario's clenched so tightly to keep Mats and Marco's seed inside of him but he knows he won't be able to do it for much longer. "Mats please" Mario tries once again.

Mats glares at Mario and shakes his head. "I don't think so Mario, you've had a long night. We should just let you get back to bed and sleep. I mean you've been up all night because of the plug digging into your prostate. Why would you even want it back inside of you?"

Mario all most growls and he's tired but he wants it back in "I said put it inside of me, i'm a big boy Mats, I know what I want" Mats just shrugs and reaches out, taking it into his hands and pushing it inside of Mario easily.

Marco walks over and bends down to take Mario's exhausted body into his arms. Mats just lazily stays where he has been sat on the floor. Marco looks down in awe because Mario has fallen asleep in his arms.

"Come on Mats, you ass we have training tomorrow" Marco barks out the order through the door.

Marco contemplates for a moment what position he should lay Mario in when Mats comes up behind him and kisses his neck.

"His ass still looks so sore Marco, lay him on his front"  Marco nods and pushes a pillow down under Mario's groin as he slowly lowers him down onto the bed.

Marco and Mats both sandwich Mario in the middle of them. Once Mats is sure Marco has fallen asleep, he asks the question.                    

“Was that what you wanted?” He asks with a chuckle

Mario lets out a soft contented sigh then a nod. Everything down below him ached like the fires of hell. He's covered in every ones come which had rather disgustingly dried onto his thighs and around his hole. and the plug is still uncomfortable and moving inside of him. At least he's too tired to rock his hips and wake anyone up this time. He doesn't think he'd last through another spanking.


End file.
